Nine in the Afternoon
(DLC) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 2008 |difficulty= Medium (Remake) |effort= Low (Remake) |nogm=3 each |dg= / |mode= Duet |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc= / / (Remake) |gc= Hot Pink/Lime Green / (Remake) |nowc= NineAfternoon |pictos = 47 (P1) 44 (P2) 61 (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |dlc = December 18, 2010 (JD2) May 29, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |dura= 2:37 |audio = |kcal= 17}}"Nine In The Afternoon" '''by was featured on as a downloadable track but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The two dancers appear to be dressed up as animals. P1 '''Original P1 is a woman dressed as a cat. Her hair is short and is wearing a green hat with pink cat ears. Her shirt is of the same shade of green as her hat and is one-sleeved on her left arm. She is wearing green and white striped leggings, a purple and white striped skirt, purple kitten heels, and a cat-tail. Remake In the remake, her face, skirt, and heels are a darker hue. P2 Original P2 is a man dressed up as a dog. On his head are two top hats, one pink, and the other green with dog ears hanging from them. He is wearing a dark purple jacket which covers a hot pink jumpsuit with some green and white stripes. His shoes are green, white, and purple. His hands are also paw-like in appearance. Remake In the remake, his face, ears, and jacket are in a darker hue. Nineafternoon coach 1 big.png|P1 Nineafternoon coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background plays a big role in the routine; it shifts from day to night very often. Visually the background appears to be some kind of candy land with its big candy canes sticking up from the ground and pink grass. In the distance, there is a mountain with a castle on it and giant cogwheels can be seen too. During the daytime, the sky appears to be green and the sun is above the castle. During the nighttime, the sky still has hints of green but it's just toned down to a more blue color. Geographically, there is an error with the moon; it hangs in front of the cogwheel. Remake In the remake, the switch from day to night is neater, and, in the end, the coaches' walk is slowed down. Also, unlike the original, they are no longer obscured by the pink wheel. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1): Turn around in the counterclockwise direction. Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): Turn around in the clockwise direction. Gold Move 3: Bend your knees and shake your hands while doing a thumbs up. Nineafternoon jd2 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) ( ) Nineafternoon jd2 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) ( ) Nineafternoon jd2 gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) ( ) Nineafternoon jd2 gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) ( ) Nineafternoon jdnow gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) (Remake) Nineafternoon jdnow gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) (Remake) Nineafternoon jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) NineAfternoon wgm1 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) in-game NineAfternoon wgm1 2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) in-game NineAfternoon gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Dance into the 2000s *Put a Lid on It *All Songs K-R *Duet Trivia General *''Nine In The Afternoon is the first song by Panic! At The Disco in the series. **Thus, Panic! at the Disco is tied with Q-Tip for the record for the longest game gap between two songs. *Almost one minute has been cut from the track. *"Panic! At The Disco" is credited without the exclamation point, so it appears as "Panic At The Disco". **This mistake was fixed in . Routine *P2 s avatar in is unlocked by achieving Level 20 on the World Dance Floor. *In the menu assets for the remake, P1 s make-up is less visible than in the actual routine. *At the end of the remake, some parts of P1 s tail become white. *When '' was first uploaded to the servers, the pictograms sprite featured both the pictograms from and the new ones. Beta Elements *In the beta routine, the castle was on the top of the farthest hill, the sun was much brighter and the dancers positions were flipped. **However, their positions are not changed in the menu icon of . Gallery Game Files Nineafternoon_cover_generic_jd2.png|''Nine in the Afternoon'' nineafternoon now.jpg|''Nine in the Afternoon'' (Remake) nineafternoon_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Nineafternoon cover albumbkg.png| album background Nineafternoon banner bkg.png| menu banner Nineafternoon map bkg.png| map background nineafternoon_cover@2x.jpg| cover NineAfternoon_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Nineafternoon cover 1024.png| cover NineintheafternoonTHUMB.png|P2 s avatar on 09.png|P2 s avatar Golden_Nine in the Afternoon.png|P2 s golden avatar Diamond_Nine in the Afternoon.png|P2 s diamond avatar nineafternoon pictos-sprite old.png|Pictograms (old sprite, with both from and ) nineafternoon pictos-atlas new.png|Pictograms (new sprite, only with new pictograms) Nineafternoon score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots 9indeafternoon.png|''Nine in the Afternoon'' on the menu Nineafternoon_jdsp_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Nineafternoon jdsp ready.png| ready screen nineafternoon jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu nineafternoon jd2016 load.png| loading screen nineafternoon jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen nineafternoon jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Nineafternoon jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Nineafternoon jd2018 load.png| loading screen Nineafternoon jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Nineafternoon jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Nineafternoon jd2019 load.png| loading screen Nineafternoon jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen nineafternoon jdnow menu new.png|'' '' on the menu (updated) nineafternoon jdnow coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (updated) nineafternoon jdnow score new.png| scoring screen (updated) nineafternoon jd2 gameplay.png| gameplay nineafternoon jdnow gameplay old.png| gameplay (outdated) Beta Elements Betafileofnita.jpg|Beta picture Others tex1_1024x512_m_3f61dc89be32a1d5_14_arb_mip1.png|Background coach_jd2es_nineintheafternoon.png|Coach extraction Screen Shot 2017-03-10 at 4.00.07 PM.png|Glitch with P1 s tail Videos Official Music Video Panic!_At_The_Disco_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_OFFICIAL_VIDEO Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Nine in the Afternoon Nine In The Afternoon - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Nine In The Afternoon - Just Dance 2 Nine In The Afternoon - Just Dance Summer Party Just_Dance_Now_-_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_5*_(720HD) Just Dance Unlimited - Nine In The Afternoon - Panic at the disco Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) Nine In The Afternoon ★★★★★ Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Nine In The Afternoon - 5 Star Nine in the Afternoon - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Nine in the Afternoon - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Nine in the Afternoon - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Nine In The Afternoon Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Panic! at the Disco Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs by Panic! At The Disco Category:Downgrade